


Five Times Alexander Made John Speechless and One Time It Was The Other Way Around

by FlameFox345



Series: 5+1 Things - Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, College AU, First Kiss, First Meeting, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage, Slurs, Suggestive Alex is Suggestive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The first time I wrote this, A03 deleted the entire thing, so I'm trying again...)</p><p>Five times Alexander made John speechless and one time it was the other way around AKA the journey through John and Alex's college years and a little bit after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Alexander Made John Speechless and One Time It Was The Other Way Around

1.)

John swore to himself a few nights ago that when the time came for him to finally leave his family and enter college, it would be like any cliché rom-com he had ever seen. It would be full of tearful goodbyes to his father and siblings, and he would tell them that he would miss them and then be sad for a few more days.

That is not what happened.

He barely looked at his family, bags tucked under his arms and others in his hands. He was ecstatic, and he could barely keep the excitement inside of him. He was finally in college, he was finally _free_. He could hear his father mumbling a goodbye, but John could barely hear him because he was already bouncing down the path to the campus. And he thought that he had been happy when he went into high school, nothing could compare to this!

He was practically jogging into campus, and maybe he was to happy because the smile on his face was wide and he closed his eyes for a millisecond and suddenly he was on the ground. Bags went everyone, and John was convinced that both his pride and the smile he was wearing was already flying away, and boy, was he tempted to wave them goodbye. He rubbed at his chest where he had hit the other solid form, and when he raised his head, he was sure he was going to have a coughing fit.

The man he had run into was slightly taller, and he had shining dark eyes that John could get lost in. His hair was long and dark and silky, and John had to shun the thought of him running his fingers through it. He was still standing, and when he held a hand out to help John up, he simply stared dumbstruck for a moment. "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, and John was _gone_.

"Oh no, it's was probably my fault, I'm kinda clumsy," _you're perfect_. He said back, and prayed to whatever god was out there that he kept that second thought to himself.

The man suddenly had a stupid smirk on his face, and _holy_ , that shouldn't be hot, but John would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't. "Really? I'm flattered, you're not to bad yourself. Name's Alexander Hamilton, what's yours?" He said, and John finally stopped staring, grabbed Alexander's hand, and pulled himself up.

"I'm John, John Laurens. It's a pleasure to meet you." John said, and Alex still hadn't let go of his hand so he took it as an opportunity to shake, but instead, Alexander raised his hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles.

"The pleasures all mine." He said, and John was pissed because he thought _he_ was smooth. John opened his mouth to say something else, but he couldn't find any words. Alexander chuckled at his response, leaning down to pick up two of John's bags, gesturing with his head to the bursar's office. "Shall we?" He asked, and John simply nodded. He quickly picked up the rest of his bags, his face burning. As they began walking, Alex turned back to him with a mischievous smile. "You're cute, you know that?"

Fuck, he was screwed.

 

2.)

“Alexander Hamilton, if you don’t give me back my pen!” John yelled over the mounds of blankets in his dorm room. He was currently at his desk, trying to finish his last homework assignment before he let himself succumb to the gallons of alcohol Hercules had brought in. Herc and Laf were currently on John’s bed, talking about a class that neither Alex nor John had, seemingly not noticing Alexander, who was now twirling John’s favorite pen in his hand.

He had gotten it for birthday from James Madison, call it a peace offering between them, and the fountain pen quickly became his favorite, and he was not going to let Alex take _another_ one of his birthday presents. “Alex, give it back, it’s mine, and you know that.” He said, his voice coated in annoyance. Alexander looked at him challengingly, and John really wasn’t drunk enough for this.

“Why don’t you make me?” He said, and Laf made a small, “ooo,” from across the room. So John did just that. He jumped out of his chair, walking over to where Alex was curled up on Lafayette’s bed with a smirk. John held his hand out.

“Give it back.”

Alex giggled, “No.” And John attacked, he jumped on Alex, trying to wrestle the pen out of his hand, but then John unfortunately remembered that he was ticklish, and Alex quickly gained the upper hand by poking him in the sides. Soon enough. The situation was the opposite of what John wanted. He was pinned to the bed, both of his wrists in one of Alexander’s hand, his pen being tauntingly swung above his head.

“Didn’t really think this through, did ya?” Alex said, and Hercules coughed, and John was sure he mumbled ‘gay’ as well. John hissed, shifting so he could try and squirm away, but it only made Alex lower himself more, legs caging him in, and wrists unable to move.

John was ready to give up when Alexander lowered his hand which was holding the pen to the shell of his ear, tracing his jaw line with the tip. John sucked in a sharp breath, jerking at the coldness as the pen fell to trace his collar bone. “A-Alex, what are you…” He tried to say, but his words were lost as the tip of the pen was replaced with Alex’s finger nail.

As he traced letters and pictures on his collar, he laid the pen by John’s head, and suddenly sat up, rolling off of him. John stared at the ceiling, willing the excitement in his chest to calm down.

Alex’s smug grin didn’t help.

 

3.)

John sat on his bed, staring at his laptop screen as he brought up his Netflix account with a frown. He sighed, raising his hand to close the laptop when his door burst open, revealing a disheveled Alex. John raised an eyebrow, and he didn’t know whether to question how he got the door open or why he was even here.

“Um, how did you get in, and why are you here?” John asked, and Alex smiled, and if that didn’t send butterflies in John’s stomach, he didn’t know what would.

“I got a key, remember? And it’s our movie night, why wouldn’t I be here?” He said back, plopping down next to John on his bed, snuggling under the blanket John had wrapped around his shoulders.

“I-I mean, don’t you have a date with Eliza?”

“Oh yeah, about that, I told her I was busy, she has a huge crush on the barista at the coffee shop anyway, what was her name?”

“Maria?”

“Yeah, Maria, anyway, I’m not missing movie night.” And John didn’t know how to respond to that, so he coughed awkwardly, turning his head back to the laptop screen. “So, what movie are we watching?” Alex asked, and John blinked.

“Paranormal Activity 3?” He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Alex smiled, nodding, and John clicked the movie on. “I still don’t understand why you would bail on Eliza to watch a stupid movie, we have other times for movies. I thought you liked Eliza?” John said, and Alexander snuggled into his side.

“Yeah, I like her, but I like you more. I’d rather be with you than anyone else, now shush, I wanna watch.”

John was silent for the rest of the movie.

 

4.)

John was wanted to punch a lot of people in his life, that’s a given. Hercules had always called him a tornado, and damn, if he didn’t live up to the name. In second year, he got Thomas sent to the hospital, and he was a lucky son of a gun to still be in school. It only got worse when he and Alex got incredibly close. They were both unstoppable and together they were a force of nature, this was said by Lafayette themselves.

Sure, John wanted to punch a lot of people, but he wanted to _kill_ Lee. Charles Lee was currently sitting a few feet away from him, ranting about something that he didn’t understand.

“I’m just saying, I don’t really understand why it’s called ‘Black Lives Matter,’ shouldn’t it be ‘All Lives Matter’ if you’re going for equality?” He said, and John heard Alexander groan beside him.

John coughed, making Lee turn to him. “Lee, I know you don’t understand this very well, so please, stop talking.” He said, and a few people in the room muttered quiet, ‘thanks you’s.’ Lee’s face reddened, and now Alex was also paying attention.

“Why should you care? You aren’t black, faggot.” He said, and before John even had the chance to be offended, Alexander was out of his seat and on Lee faster than Angelica could yell at him to stop.

Alex punched him straight in the nose, and John could hear a sickening crack that he was sure was Lee’s nose breaking, and he didn’t know whether to be aroused or worried. Angelica shot up, getting in between them, pushing Alex off of Lee, and John thought that he should probably be useful, so he ran up and grabbed Alex before he could run back in.

From where he was standing, he could see Lee kneeling on the ground. His nose was severely out of place, blood spewing from it. His right eye was already beginning to puff up, and he when he coughed, a spot of red fell onto the floor.

“Let me go, John! I’m gonna kill him!” Alex growled, and John was tempted to just let go, but he didn’t.

“Alexander, no, it’s not worth it, calm down.”

“Yes it is! You’re worth it…” And John felt the wind get knocked out of him as he said those words, and he let go, but instead of Alex flying back over to Lee, he turned suddenly, wrapping John in a bone crushing hug. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t let him call you that.”

Suddenly, the door to the class was thrown open, and John heard a deep voice yell out, “Lee? What is the meaning of this?!” And the moment was lost.

 

5.)

“Hey John, can I crash here? Lafayette and Hercules are ‘making up’ in my room.” Alexander said as he barged into John’s dorm. John didn’t even look up from his computer, typing quickly.

“Sure whatever, I just need to finish this essay.” He said, and didn’t think much of it when Alexander didn’t reply. He had just saved his next paragraph when Alex reached over him, closing the laptop and picking it up from the desk. “W-wha? Alex!” John yelled, standing up out of his seat so fast that it clattered to the ground.

He watched as Alex walked over to his bed, setting the laptop beside him with a sly smile. “What?” He asked innocently, and John huffed.

“I’m not in the mood, Alex, give it back.” He said, walking over to him. That familiar mischievous gleam lit in Alexander’s eyes, and he gestured to the laptop.

“Make me.”

John jumped on the bed, reaching for the laptop when Alex moved it away suddenly. “Alexander.” John growled, leaning over him to grab the laptop when suddenly Alex’s hands were ghosting over his sides, and he was giggling. John looked down, fear alight in his eyes. “Alex, no.” And then his fingers were digging into his sides and John was laughing so hard that it hurt.

They fought like this for a while, both of them rolling around to gain the upper hand until Alex kicked his foot up, causing John to fall downwards, and their lips connected.

John gasped, and his eyes flew open wide, but then Alexander’s hand were on his hips, and John couldn’t help but melt into it. It started out innocently enough, but then Alex groaned, forcing his tongue inside John’s mouth, and rolling him over until John was underneath him. Their tongues touched, and John didn’t know if he or Alex whined, but it was hot and wet, and John could cry.

John broke away to breathe, and Alex was panting above him, eyes still closed.

“Wow…” Alex said, and John wanted to agree, but he couldn’t find the words. “Wanna do it again?” He suddenly asked, and John could barely nod before their lips were together again, and maybe John could barely breathe but that was okay because finally, _finally_ , they were kissing.

 

+1

Alexander couldn’t decide if he was nervous or ecstatic. He stood quiet at the altar, hands clutching his pants in a death grip. What if John had changed his mind? What if John didn’t love him anymore? He kept asking himself, running through every possible bad situation that could happen in his head.

Lafayette was behind him, trying to calm him down by whispering encouragement just loud enough for him to hear. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy were on the other side, smiling and giggling to each other as they took in the scenery.

And suddenly Alex had decided. Yeah, he was terrified.

And then there was bridal music playing, and _oh god_ , here we go. He straightened his posture as best as he could, staring over at the door into the chapel.

The door opened, and Hercules and John entered together, John on Herc’s arm. John looked up at him, and they locked eyes, and suddenly the weight on his shoulder’s lifted entirely.

John looked stunning. The suit hugged him in all the right places, his hair fell around his face just right, and his eyes were _shining_. Alex let one breath escape his lips, a soft, breathless, “Wow.”

And then John was next to him, and their hands were entwined, and he was sure someone was talking, but all he could see was curly hair, dark eyes, accidental kisses, warm hugs, late night movies, wrestling, hand holding, and _John_. Alex couldn’t do much other than stare.

Every single word he wanted to say was gone, and all he could do was open his mouth over and over again like a fish out of water because, wow, this was actually happening.

“John, do you take Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health, through good and bad, for as long as you both shall live.”

John breathed deeply, smiling wide, and tears on his eyelashes.

“Yes, I do.”

“Alexander, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health, through good and bad, for as long as you both shall live?”

“Hell yeah, I do.”

John squeezed his hand tight.

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you as man and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

And John was suddenly bouncing on his heels, locking their lips in a kiss that left Alexander’s knees weak. When they pulled apart, there was talking again, but all Alex could do was stare into the eyes of John, _his husband_ , and say-

“You take my breath away.”


End file.
